Ella & Alyssa Rose
by alyssa.t.kraft
Summary: What if Ella grew up with a sibling? What will happen then? Read this and find out! This is based on the new Cinderella movie.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful little girl named Ella. She lived with her parents, Lady Eleanor and Sir Charles, in a beautiful chateau on a small hill in the countryside. Ella was the "Little Princess" in the household and she also loves to help her parents around the chateau and her favorite thing to do was to look after the animals in the stables. At a young age, Ella first learned about kindness, courage, and believing in magic from her mother after she began to talk to the animals and understood what they were saying. Later on, when Ella grew up, she became a sweet, caring, and smart young lady. But there was another thing Ella wished for and on her eighth birthday, her first wish will come true.


	2. The Big Surprise

On the morning of Ella's eighth birthday, Lady Eleanor and Sir Charles had some special news to tell Ella. Knowing that she would wake up any minute, they tiptoed to Ella's bedroom and opened the door. Ella was still sound asleep when they walked over and kissed her on the cheek. Ella opened her eyes and smiled. "Happy Birthday, Little Princess," Lady Eleanor said softly. "Come downstairs for breakfast after you get dressed. Your papa and I have something to tell you." Ella got up, washed her face and brushed her teeth, put on her favorite white dress with gold flowers, and went downstairs. "Good morning, everyone!" Ella said to the work-staff as she went through the main hall to the kitchen. Everyone replied with a "Good morning" and "Happy Birthday". "Happy Birthday, Miss Ella!" said the cook as she served a plate of ham and eggs with cheese and a cup of milk. Ella decided to save the cheese for her mice friends so they could eat, too. After Ella finished her breakfast, Mama decided it was the right time.

"Ella, my love. We have a surprise for you," Lady Eleanor started. Ella put her dish and cup in the sink and sat back down in her chair. "What is it, Mama?" asked Ella. "Well, do you remember that I have been sick for a long while and you and Papa took really good care of me?" Lady Eleanor asked. Ella nodded. "And the doctor has also come to see if your mother is well," said Sir Charles. Ella nodded again. "Well, the reason your mother has not been feeling well is that she is going to have a baby," said Sir Charles. Ella's eyes widened with surprise as she got up from her chair again. "You mean... I am going to be a sister?" Ella walked over to her parents, her eyes full of happy tears. "Yes," said Lady Eleanor. Ella ran into her mother's arms and hugged her and then Sir Charles next. "Thank you, Mama. Thank you, Papa. This is the most wonderful surprise," she said tearfully. Ella had wished that she could have a baby brother or baby sister to play with for quite some time. Now, her wish has come true. "Am I going to have a baby brother or a baby sister?"

"We don't know, yet. We will know when the baby is born," Sir Charles answered. "When will the baby be here?" asked Ella as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief her mother handed to her. "In about six months," answered Lady Eleanor. "We still have plenty of time to get ready." Ella thought that six months might take a long time, but she already found a way to keep herself busy until then. "May I make a gift for my little brother or sister?" she suggested. "Of course, dear," said Lady Eleanor. "What would you like to make?" "This is actually a surprise, Mama," Ella replied. "Very well, love," Lady Eleanor chuckled. "Run along and start working on the gift." Ella gave her mother and father one more hug before going to the sewing room.


	3. The Baby Comes

Six months have quickly gone by since Ella received the news. Every day after helping her parents and the work-staff with the chores, Ella would work on her surprise gift for her new sister or brother: a teddy bear. To make the teddy bear, she sewed together white, light brown, and light pink fabric and small black buttons. Ella also used small fabric scraps and bunches of dandelion fluff for the inside of the bear's head, arms, torso, and legs. In December, the teddy bear, along with the gifts for her mother and father, the work-staff, and her animal friends Ella made are ready. After the presents had been put under the tree, Ella waited for her new baby brother or baby sister to arrive by singing and dancing along to Christmas carols like "Jingle Bells", "The Twelve Days of Christmas", "Silent Night" and "Jolly Old Saint Nicholas"; helping the work-staff with the winter chores by bringing in firewood, feeding the animals in the stables, and preparing for the Christmas meal and baking treats with the cook; and helped her parents set up the nursery. After she finished her chores, Ella would spend time with her mother and father by making homemade decorations for the Christmas tree and reading her favorite stories.

One evening on the week before Christmas, Ella was reciting her favorite poem, "A Visit from Saint Nicholas", while helping Lady Eleanor make new decorations for the Christmas tree. Sir Charles was in his office writing letters and preparing for his next trip after the holidays. He was finishing his last letter when he heard Ella calling for him, "Papa! Papa, come quickly!" Sir Charles ran to the parlor and saw that Lady Eleanor was looking pale. Ella was wiping her mother's face with a cool washcloth after she helped her sit down. Ella had a worried look on her face when she saw her father come in. "I think the baby is coming," Lady Eleanor said in a whisper. Sir Charles called for Christopher, one of the servants, to quickly go into town for the doctor while he and Ella helped Lady Eleanor try to stand up. Christopher nodded while he hurriedly put on his hat and ran out the door. Ella could hear a "Hyah!" and the horse galloping. _Please hurry, Christopher!_ Ella thought to herself as she and her father guided Lady Eleanor up the stairs to the bedchamber.

After laying her mother down on the bed, Ella heard two horses whinny. She ran over to the window and saw that Christopher has arrived back with another man wearing a black coat and hat. "Papa, Christopher's back with the doctor!" Ella told her father. Sir Charles started to head for the door when he stopped, turned to Ella, and said, "Stay with your mother until I get back upstairs." Ella nodded and rushed toward her mother's bed. Lady Eleanor groaned in pain and began to cry. Ella was scared. She never saw her mother in so much pain before. Ella climbed on the bed and dried her mother's tears with her handkerchief. "Have courage, Mama," she said in a shaky voice. Lady Eleanor looked up and smiled as she wiped her daughter's tears with her hand. "Don't cry, love. It'll be alright," she said. Ella hugged her mother and then placed her hand on her mother's stomach. She felt the baby kick and that made her smile. "I can't wait to meet you soon," Ella said to the baby. Sir Charles and the doctor walked into the room with another one of the servants, Annette. She beckoned Ella to come out of the room. Lady Eleanor and Sir Charles gave Ella one more kiss before she walked out.

Later that night after supper, Ella decided to go sit in her bedroom to read Dickens' "A Christmas Carol". Before she went upstairs, Ella asked Annette if she could make her a cup of hot milk. Annette nodded. Ella went up the stairs and on the way to her bedroom, she stopped to listen what was happening. Ella could hear her mother breathing and groaning in pain while her father spoke in a very calm voice to her. _Nothing's happening,_ Ella thought. _I hope the baby and Mama are alright._ Ella sighed and went to her bedroom. She put on her nightgown, grabbed her book, and climbed in bed. Ella was on the fifth page when Annette came into the room with her cup of hot milk. "You've been awful quiet this evening, Miss Ella," she said. "Everything all right?" Ella nodded and set her book down on the dresser, took the cup, and drank the milk. She gave the cup back to Annette and thanked her. After Annette left the room, Ella heard her mother cry out and the doctor telling her to push. Ella's eyes began to well up with tears. Worried for her mother and the baby, Ella buried her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

It was a long delivery and Ella was gently woken up by Sir Charles a few hours later. "Papa?" Ella asked, sleepily. She sat up in bed and gave her father a hug. Sir Charles gave her a kiss on the cheek. "My little princess…" "Is Mama alright?" Ella asked. "May I see her and the baby?" Sir Charles nodded. Ella took her father's hand and started to walk with him to the bedroom. "Oh, wait a minute, Papa," Ella said. She rushed back to her bedroom and grabbed her present for the baby. When Ella and Sir Charles came into the room, Lady Eleanor was propped up with pillows and was holding a little bundle. "Mama," Ella whispered. Lady Eleanor smiled and motioned Ella to come closer. Ella walked to the bed and hugged her mother. Lady Eleanor hugged back and whispered, "Say hello to your new baby sister." _A sister!_ Ella thought. _I have a sister!_ "Hello," Ella whispered happily. The baby opened her eyes. She was a precious little thing with a full head of brown hair like her father's and blue eyes like her mother and sister. "What should we name her?" asked Ella. "What do you think her name will be, love?" Lady Eleanor asked. Ella thought for a moment and she said, "Alyssa Rose." When the baby heard her name, she looked up at Ella. "She knows her name already," Sir Charles chuckled. Ella and Lady Eleanor also chuckled. "May I hold her?" Ella asked. "Oh yes," her mother replied. Lady Eleanor handed the baby to Ella after she climbed up. Baby Alyssa Rose looked at her sister. "Hi Lissie," Ella said. "I'm your big sister." Ella gave her sister a kiss and then presented her with the teddy bear. "I made this just for you." Lady Eleanor and Sir Charles looked at each other. Then, Ella began to sing her favorite lullaby, " _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly. Lavender's green…_ "


	4. Have Courage and Be Kind

After Alyssa Rose was born, a special bond has formed. Ella loved her sister very much. Every day, Ella would help her mother take care of the baby. She would play, feed, bathe, read stories, and change her just like any big sister would, but the best part of the day was to rock Alyssa Rose to sleep. Ella would sing three different songs a night to the baby including "Mary Had a Little Lamb", "Rock-a-Bye-Baby", and "London Bridge". Then, she would sing her favorite one last. _"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green. When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen. Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly that told me so..."_

Alyssa Rose grew up to be an imaginative and playful toddler two years later. Like Ella, she loves to help her parents and the work-staff. She also loves being around the animals and would make Ella laugh by imitating the sounds they make. One day, while Sir Charles was on another business trip, Ella was teaching Alyssa Rose a hand-clapping game to the song, "A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea" when they heard a few squeaks. It was Jacqueline and Gus-Gus. "Well, hello friends," said Ella. Alyssa Rose took one close look at the mice and then hid behind Ella. "Don't be frightened," she said. "These are my friends. Come here." Ella put her sister on her lap and then held out her hand. Jacqueline and Gus-Gus scurried on to Ella's hand and squeaked. Ella put Jacqueline close to her ear and then she smiled. "They are saying that they didn't mean to frighten you and they really wanted to say hello." Alyssa Rose giggled as the mice scurried down from Ella's hands to hers. "Hello. My name's Lissie. Who are you?" Jacqueline squeakily introduced herself first and then she introduced Gus-Gus. "Nice to meet you," said Alyssa Rose. She turned to her sister and asked her how Ella knew what they were saying. "Mama asked me the same thing when I was your age," said Ella. "I understand how Jacqueline and Gus-Gus talk because I treated them with kindness." "Kind-ness," Alyssa Rose repeated. Ella smiled and hugged her sister and then they went back to their game.

A month later, Lady Eleanor and the girls were playing in the front yard when they heard a horse whinny. "Papa's home!" Alyssa Rose cried and ran to greet him. Ella ran after her. "Papa! Papa!" When he saw the girls, Sir Charles got down from the wagon and held out his arms. Ella and Alyssa Rose jumped up and hugged him. "Papa, welcome home!" "My beautiful girls. You two have grown." Lady Eleanor gave her husband a hug and a kiss. "What's that, Papa?" Alyssa Rose asked. "What? These?" Sir Charles asked, pretending to be confused. "I found them in a tree. I think there may be something inside." Ella and Alyssa Rose opened up the small packages and found two toy butterflies inside: a pink and blue butterfly for Ella and a pink and white butterfly for Alyssa Rose. "Oh, it's so pretty," Ella said. Then, the girls began to dance. Ella went first and Sir Charles playfully said, "Ouch. You're standing on my feet." "My turn, my turn, my turn!" Alyssa Rose said. "Up, Papa, up!" Sir Charles chuckled and picked up his youngest daughter and continued dancing. "Look, Mama! We're dancing!" Ella called. Lady Eleanor chuckled as the four went inside.

Soon after, Lady Eleanor got really sick. Ella and Sir Charles both took turns giving her broth and medicine. Ella would cool her mother's forehead with a cool washcloth when she had a fever. Alyssa Rose picked and gave Lady Eleanor flowers from the garden. No matter how much love and care Sir Charles and the girls gave her, Lady Eleanor could not get well. One evening, when the doctor came to the chateau, Ella and Alyssa Rose were waiting outside their bedroom door with Annette. It felt like a long time until the door opened and the girls stood up when they saw Sir Charles walking out with the doctor. "Thank you, Doctor." The doctor said goodbye and went out. "Papa?" Ella whispered. "Come, girls," Sir Charles said. Ella held Alyssa Rose's hand as they went inside. Alyssa Rose began to whimper as she saw Lady Eleanor in her bed. "Mama!" Alyssa Rose loosened her hand from Ella's and ran to give Lady Eleanor a hug. Ella also gave her a hug. "My darlings," Lady Eleanor said quietly. "I want to tell you both a secret that will see you through all the trials that life can offer. Girls, you must always remember this: Have courage and be kind. Ella and Lissie, you two have more kindness in your little fingers than most people possess in their whole body. And it has power, more than you know. And magic." "Magic?" Ella and Alyssa Rose asked at the same time. Lady Eleanor smiled. "Have courage and be kind, my darlings. Will you two promise me?" "We promise." "Good. I must go very soon, my loves. Please forgive me." "I forgive you, Mama," Alyssa Rose sobbed. "Of course I forgive you," Ella sobbed. "We love you, Mama," the girls sobbed together. "I love you," Lady Eleanor whispered to her daughters and husband. "I love you, my darling," replied Sir Charles. The girls hugged and kissed their mother and kept saying "I love you" while Sir Charles gave his wife one last kiss before she went away.


	5. New Mother, New Life

Many years have passed since Lady Eleanor's passing. Ella and Alyssa Rose both grew into beautiful young ladies. Ella, now eighteen, was the very picture of Lady Eleanor with her long blonde curls and blue eyes. Alyssa Rose, now eight, was a combination of Lady Eleanor with her blue eyes and Sir Charles with her shoulder-length brown curls. Both of them have a warm smile just like their mother. They never gave up their special bond. Every year on their mother's birthday, the girls and Sir Charles would gather daisies from the garden and then put them in small vases to all around the chateau. The girls also kept themselves busy by tending to their father and the work-staff, the animals, and the garden in order to keep the promise they made to their mother. They continue to have courage and be kind no matter how difficult times can be. Alyssa Rose would often ask her father to talk about her mother, but Sir Charles wouldn't talk about Lady Eleanor without getting upset first and he would have to leave the room. When that happens, Ella would tell Alyssa Rose about her. At night, from the time before Alyssa Rose turned three to after she turned seven, she would have nightmares. She would whimper and cry, "No. No, no, no! Mama! Mama! Don't leave us, please!" Ella would then quickly get up from her bed and gently wake her up saying, "Lissie. Lissie, wake up. It's alright, I'm here. What's wrong?" When Alyssa Rose woke up, she looked up at her sister and sobbed, "I had that dream when Mama went away." "Shh, there, there," Ella said in a soothing voice. She wiped her sister's tears with her handkerchief and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Remember what Mama said…" "Have courage and be kind," said the girls together. Ella hugged Alyssa Rose and said, "I love you, Lissie. Sleep tight." "I love you, too, Sissy." After saying goodnight, Ella sang "Lavender's Blue" to Alyssa Rose to help her go back to sleep. _"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green. When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen…"_

As time went by, Sir Charles had gone on more trips to help support his family and he's almost looking like his old self again. He now uses a cane to help him walk around, but he still has his kind smile and jolly laugh. He could now tell stories to Ella and Alyssa Rose about Lady Eleanor and all of the lands he has seen. The girls and their father practice reading in French, Spanish, Italian, and German together and read all their favorite books in their library. One day, Sir Charles and Alyssa Rose were listening to Ella's stories while munching on honey toast with blueberries. "'And thence home, my wife and I singing to our great content, and if ever there were a man happier in his fortunes, I know him not.' That ends Mr. Pepys. I do love a happy ending, don't you?" Ella put her book down on the table and helped herself to a piece of toast while Alyssa Rose picked up her book and turned to the page where she left off last. "I certainly do," Alyssa Rose said. "They are quite my favorite of the sort," their father agreed. "As well as they should be." Ella grinned and she and Sir Charles listened to Alyssa Rose's favorite story, "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." "'Wake up, Alice dear!' said her sister; 'Why, what a long sleep you've had!' 'Oh, I've had such a curious dream!' said Alice, and she told her sister, as well as she could remember them, all these strange adventures of hers that you have just been reading about; and when she had finished, her sister kissed her, and said, 'It **was** a curious dream, dear, certainly: but now run in to your tea; it's getting late.' So Alice got up and ran off, thinking while she ran, as well she might, what a wonderful dream it had been.'" "And that's the end of the story," Alyssa Rose said with a smile. Ella smiled back at her sister and their father began to chuckle. "I never got the description of the silly Cheshire Cat out of my mind," Sir Charles said. "Neither could I, Papa," Ella replied. Alyssa Rose began to giggle. "I also thought that the Cheshire cat was a very interesting character. No other cat could disappear like him." Alyssa Rose put down her book and also helped herself to another piece of honey toast.

Sir Charles cleared his throat and said, "Girls, there is something I must tell you." Alyssa Rose put down her toast and wiped the crumbs off the corners of her mouth with her napkin. "What is it, Papa?" Ella asked. "Please tell us," Alyssa Rose said. "Girls, I have come to the conclusion that perhaps I may begin a new chapter." Alyssa Rose looked at her father and then at Ella. "Indeed, Papa?" Ella asked. Sir Charles nodded. "Do you two recall an old acquaintance of mine I have met during my travels, Sir Francis Tremaine?" "Yes, Papa. I do," Alyssa Rose said. "The Master of the Mercer's Guild is he not?" Ella asked. "Was. The poor man has died," Sir Charles replied. "Oh no," Alyssa Rose whispered to herself. "I am grieved to hear it, Papa," Ella said. "His widow," Sir Charles continued. "An honorable woman finds herself alone." "You're worried about telling us," Ella remarked. "But you shouldn't be. Not if it will lead to your happiness." "Yes, happiness," Sir Charles smiled. "Do you two think I may be allowed one last chance?" "Of course I do, Papa," Ella replied. Sir Charles looked at Alyssa Rose. She gave a small smile and nodded, but she couldn't say a word. Sir Charles gave a relieved smile. "She will be your stepmother and you will have two lovely sisters to keep you two company," Sir Charles said. The girls stood up and hugged their father.

"Sissy? Sissy, are you awake?" Alyssa Rose asked later that night. When Ella opened her eyes, she saw that her sister's eyes were welling up with tears and she sounded like she was about to cry. "I can't sleep. I kept thinking about Mama again." "Come on, get into bed." Ella said. Alyssa Rose crawled into Ella's bed and asked, "Do you think that our new stepmother will love us like Mama does?" "Of course, she will, Lissie," Ella replied. "Why would you think of something like that?" "Because I'm worried that Mama will be replaced." Tears began to run down Alyssa Rose's cheeks. "Oh, Lissie," Ella said. "Mama will never be replaced. She will always be with us no matter what happens. Plus, we both promised that we must have courage…" "And be kind," Alyssa Rose finished. "This will take some time, Lissie," Ella said. "We both must support Papa's decision to marry again and hopefully we will become friends with our new sisters." The thought of the sisters being friends with their stepsisters gave Alyssa Rose a hopeful smile. "But we'll always be together, right, Sissy?" Ella smiled. "Always." She gave her little sister a hug and then the girls went back to sleep.

The marriage plans have been made and then came the ceremony. Now, the girls are standing outside the chateau with their father awaiting the arrival of their new stepmother and stepsisters. The girls helped the work-staff clean the chateau over the last couple of days. Both Ella and Alyssa Rose have never seen each other look so nervous and they squeezed each other's hands. The girls also thought about their mother, who loved a clean house. They wore their best dresses. Ella wore her favorite blue dress that matched her eyes and Alyssa Rose wore her favorite pink dress that matched both her blue eyes and brown hair. The girls' hair were brushed neatly until they shined and were pulled back gently. "Have courage and be kind," they whispered together. The girls heard the horse's whinny and their hooves clip-clop towards the drive. They looked at each other with confidant smiles on their faces. The coachman stepped down and opened the carriage door. _This is it. They are here at last._

Lady Tremaine was the most beautiful woman the girls have ever seen. She has soft and radiant skin, her strawberry-blonde hair was perfectly coiffed, and she wore a dark green dress with sparkling jewels and shoes to match. The girls followed their father to the carriage. "Welcome, ladies! Welcome!" Sir Charles greeted. He offered his hand to his bride. "My daughters, Ella and Alyssa Rose." The girls curtsied. Lady Tremaine smiled at them and said, "Let us treat each other like family. These are your sisters, Anastasia and Drizella." Two ladies stepped out of the carriage. Anastasia was the oldest with her dark brown hair, green eyes, and she wore a pink dress. Drizella was the youngest with her red hair and brown eyes. Drizella looked at Ella and Alyssa Rose from head to toe and then whispered in Anastasia's ear. "Look at them! They're skinny as broomsticks!" "And look at their stringy hair!" Anastasia whispered back. Ella and Alyssa Rose walked up to Anastasia and Drizella. Ella said, "How do you do? I'm so happy to meet you." Then, Alyssa Rose said, "We hope you will all be happy here." "Such lovely manners," said Lady Tremaine. She looked at Anastasia and Drizella, who gave Ella and Alyssa Rose compliments. "You're really sweet," Anastasia told Alyssa Rose. "You have such pretty hair. You should have it styled," Drizella told Ella. "Would you like a tour of the house?" asked Alyssa Rose. Anastasia whispered something to Drizella again, hoping Alyssa Rose and Ella wouldn't hear. Lady Tremaine called the girls to come inside. She also called her cat, Lucifer, to come inside. Ella and Alyssa Rose followed. Lady Tremaine looked at her new husband. "You did not say that your daughters were so beautiful." Oh, they take after their…" Sir Charles began, but stopped himself. "Their mother," finished Lady Tremaine. "Yes, just so." Another relieved smile spread across Sir Charles' face.

Meanwhile, the family made their way to the drawing room. "How long has your family lived here?" asked Drizella as she ran her finger over the fire-place. "Over two-hundred years," Sir Charles answered. "And in all that time, they never thought to decorate?" Anastasia snorted. "Hush!" Lady Tremaine scolded. "They'll think you are in earnest." She looked around the room from the chairs to the pictures on the walls and to her husband, she said, "It's very homely." Ella and Alyssa Rose looked at each other. Afterwards, Lady Tremaine decided to restore life and laughter to the chateau. That evening, Lady Tremaine hosted her first party. She invited a lot of people she knew along with barons and baronesses. They ate plenty of food, drank wine, and gambled. Ella wandered around observing the party while Alyssa Rose was finishing her supper in the kitchen. Ella promised to tell her sister what was happening at the party since she was not old enough. As she entered the kitchen to check on her sister, Ella heard a squeak and said, "Well, look who's having a party of their own. Jacqueline, Teddy, Matilda, greedy Gus-Gus." She and Alyssa Rose chuckled as Jacqueline scurried to get a piece of cheese that dropped on the floor. The girls heard a "Meow!" "Uh-oh," Ella said quietly. "Just what do you think you are up to, Lucifer?" asked Alyssa Rose. "Jacqueline is our guest." Ella picked the cat up and placed her next to her food bowl. After the girls left the kitchen, they decided to head to their library. They found their father sitting at his desk. "You're missing the party," Ella said. "Oh, I imagine it's just like the other ones," Sir Charles replied. "And I am leaving first thing, girls." "No, Papa," Alyssa Rose protested. "But you're hardly back from your last trip," Ella said. "Do you have to go?" "It's just for a few months, my darlings," Sir Charles answered. "What would you like me to bring back? Your stepsisters have asked for parasols and laces. What will you have?" "Bring me the first branch your shoulder brushes on your journey," Ella requested. "Me, too, Papa," Alyssa Rose agreed. Sir Charles chuckled and he promised the girls he'll bring the branches back for them.


	6. Changes at the Chateau

The next morning, Ella, Alyssa Rose, Lady Tremaine, and Anastasia and Drizella said their goodbyes to Sir Charles. "Remember the lace!" called Anastasia. "And my parasol!" called Drizella. "Bye! Bye, Papa!" called Ella and Alyssa Rose. "Bye, girls!" said Sir Charles. "I love you all!" Ella and Alyssa Rose followed their father's carriage to the gate and waved goodbye until it was gone. Drizella, Anastasia, and Lady Tremaine went into the chateau. Ella put her arm around Alyssa Rose's shoulder while Alyssa Rose put her arm around Ella's waist. The girls walked back inside the house slowly. When they got in, Ella and Alyssa Rose heard Lady Tremaine calling them into the parlor. The girls walked into the parlor and as they sat down, they began to cry. "Now, now, dears. Mustn't blub," Lady Tremaine said as she dabbed the girls' eyes with her handkerchief. "Yes, Stepmother," said the girls together. "Oh, you needn't call me that. "Madame" will do." Ella and Alyssa Rose looked at their stepmother, then at each other. _Why would she want us to call her that?_ Alyssa Rose thought. _I don't know, Lissie._ Ella thought back. Then, the girls and Lady Tremaine heard Anastasia and Drizella arguing. "There isn't room for me and all of your clothes!" Drizella shouted. "Well, then make yourself smaller!" Anastasia shouted back. "Anastasia and Drizella have always shared a room," Lady Tremaine explained. "Such dear, affectionate girls." Alyssa Rose tried to stifle a giggle. She and Ella never fought like those two. There was another crash in the stepsisters' bedroom. "Or…or better yet, disappear entirely!" Anastasia shouted to Drizella. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Drizella asked sarcastically. "Ooh, sometimes I could scratch your eyes out!" Anastasia shouted again. "I think they're finding the sleeping quarters rather confining," Lady Tremaine commented as a piece of glass from Anastasia and Drizella's room shattered, then their bedroom door opened again. "Oh, well, our bedroom's the biggest besides yours and Papa's," said Ella. "Perhaps they'd like to share it," Alyssa Rose offered. "What a wonderful idea," said Lady Tremaine. "What good girls you are." "We can stay in the…" Ella tried to say. "The attic," Lady Tremaine finished. "Quite so." "The attic?" Alyssa Rose asked. "Yes," Lady Tremaine answered. "Oh, only temporarily, while I have all of the other rooms redecorated. The attic's so nice and airy and you two will be away from our fuss and bother." Ella and Alyssa Rose nodded. What they didn't know was that Anastasia and Drizella were eavesdropping through the whole conversation. "You'd be even cozier if you two kept all this…" Lady Tremaine looked at Lady Eleanor's sewing machine and her pictures. "…bric-a-brac up there with you. Keep you amused." Anastasia and Drizella giggled out loud. Alyssa Rose gave them an annoyed look.

That afternoon, Ella and Alyssa Rose were moving trunks and crates from their old bedroom to the attic. During their walk upstairs, Alyssa Rose would stop halfway to sit down and catch her breath. Ella would stop and sit down with her to make sure she is alright. When Alyssa Rose caught her breath, the girls continued towards the attic. When they walked in the doorway, Ella and Alyssa Rose looked around. Alyssa Rose felt the attic was stuffy so she opened a window. She and Ella could hear the birds chirp. "Well…no one will disturb us here," Alyssa Rose said. She heard her sister gasp. She turned around and saw their mice friends scurrying towards them. Alyssa Rose and Ella smiled. "Oh, hello, Gus-Gus," the girls said at the same time. They looked at their mouse friend with concern as he tried to get up to one of the trunks. "Go on, Gus-Gus, you can do it," Ella encouraged him. As Gus-Gus finally pulled himself up to the trunk, Jacqueline, Matilda, and Teddy, climbed up next to him. Ella sighed and said, "So this is where you take refuge. Us too, it would seem." The mice squeaked. "Right," Alyssa Rose agreed. "Who's going to help us?" Anastasia and Drizella were walking to another room in the chateau when they heard Ella and Alyssa Rose talking. "Simpletons. Our little sisters, up there, talking to the woodworm," Anastasia snickered. A while later, the attic has finally been cleaned up. "How very pleasant," said Alyssa Rose. "Yes," agreed Ella. "No cats and no stepsisters." "We have halfwits for sisters," Drizella snorted. "Who are they talking to?" "They're mad," Anastasia said, giggling.

As time went by, Ella and Alyssa Rose worked together doing their chores. One day, they were outside drying the laundry. _"Oh, sing sweet nightingale. Sing sweet nightingale,"_ Ella sang in a soft voice. She then heard someone say, "Good morning, Miss Ella! Good morning, Miss Lissie!" It was Farmer Tom. He was a kind-hearted old farmer with a long grey beard and brown eyes. After Farmer Tom went off to take care of the cows and horses, the girls went inside the chicken coop to help collect the eggs. Alyssa Rose started up a conversation with the chickens as she filled her basket. Ella laughed, "I declare, Lissie, you always make me double over with your clucking and strutting around." Alyssa Rose jokingly clucked in reply. Ella shook her head. "Oh, Lissie," she laughed again. Ella continued filling her basket. "Oh what a lovely, Chantecler," Ella said to one of the chickens. "Well done." After their baskets are filled, the girls went into the kitchen to give the eggs to the cook. "Good morning," they said to the cook. "Good morning, girls," said the cook. "Thank you." When they think she's not looking and trying to stifle giggles, the girls each took a swipe of porridge the cook's making. The cook turned around and gasped, "Girls!" Ella and Alyssa Rose laughed as they left the kitchen. That afternoon, Drizella was having her music lesson with her music teacher while Anastasia was working on her drawing of her mother. Alyssa Rose was reading one of her books. Both Ella and Alyssa Rose could see that Anastasia and Drizella have no talent with the arts, no matter how hard Lady Tremaine tried to encourage them. Meanwhile, when Ella's back was turned and Alyssa Rose turned to another page in her book, Lady Tremaine pushed her plate to the floor on purpose. The crash made everyone jump and look at Lady Tremaine. With her eyes fixed on Alyssa Rose, she said, "You clumsy girl! Pick it up." "Madame?" Alyssa Rose asked. "I couldn't have done that. I was sitting right here." "I said, pick it up," Lady Tremaine hissed. "As you wish, Madame." Alyssa Rose got up from her chair. She picked up what was left of the plate and ran out of the room feeling embarrassed. She took the plate into the kitchen and threw it into the garbage. Ella came into the kitchen. "Lissie, are you alright?" she asked. "No, Sissy. I'm not," Alyssa Rose answered without looking at her sister. "Sissy, I know I didn't drop the plate on the floor. I really didn't." "I know you didn't, Lissie," Ella assured her. "No need for tears now. We should be receiving a letter from Papa very soon." Alyssa Rose began to smile. "Do you think it will come today?" "We'll see," said Ella. "I wish Papa would be home soon," Alyssa Rose said as she gave her sister a hug. "So do I, Lissie." Both the girls loved reading the letters Sir Charles sent them, but they hope that he will be home safe and sound so he could tell them about the places he has seen once more.


	7. Papa's Gone

One afternoon, Alyssa Rose in the kitchen helping the cook with supper while Ella was in the parlor thinking of what special present she could make for her sister's ninth birthday in December. She knows that Alyssa Rose's birthday is not for another four months, but she likes to think ahead of what her sister would desire. Ella thought that she could make Alyssa Rose a doll that looks just like her: brown yarn for her hair, blue buttons for her eyes, and a dress made out of light pink fabric. _Or maybe Lissie would like a new dress for her birthday._ Ella was deep in her thoughts when she heard a knock. Ella opened the door. "Farmer John?" The old farmer looked at Ella with tears in his eyes. "Miss Ella. It's your father, miss," he said in a shaky voice. Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella listened through the doorway. "He took ill on the road. He's passed on, miss. He's gone. Till the end, he spoke only of you, Miss Lissie, and your mother. I was to give you young misses these." Farmer John gave Ella two branches that their father promised them. Ella looked at them and then to Farmer John. She thought, _How am I going to tell Lissie?_ "Well, what about my lace?" Anastasia cried. "And my parasol." Drizella whined. "Can't you see none of that matters?" Lady Tremaine said to her daughters. "We're ruined! How will we live?" She walked away and her daughters followed.

Through her tears, Ella finally said to Farmer John, "Thank you. It must have been very difficult for you. I will tell, Lissie." Ella closed the door. She takes one more look at the branches, then sinks to the floor as she began to cry. "Sissy, who was that?" Alyssa Rose asked Ella as she walked out of the kitchen. "I just finished helping Cook with supper. We should be eating very soon." The little girl looked at her sister. "Sissy, what's the matter?" She crouched down next to her sister. "Why are you crying?" Ella looked up. She let out a heavy sigh and stood up. "Come with me, Lissie." Ella took her sister by the hand and they went out to the garden. "What is it, Sissy?" Alyssa Rose asked. Ella took out the branches Farmer John gave her and placed one branch in her sister's hand. "Wh-What's this?" "These are the branches from Papa." Alyssa Rose looked at the branch, then back to Ella. "But, where _is_ Papa?" "Farmer John brought these for Papa." "But why?" The tears began to run down Ella's face. "Papa passed away, Lissie. He got very sick during the trip." Alyssa Rose looked at her sister in disbelief. She shook her head, her heart heavy. "I'm so sorry, Lissie," said Ella, sobbing. "He can't be gone! He can't be!" Alyssa Rose cried. "No, no!" She buried her face into her hands and began to cry as she sunk down on her knees to the ground. Ella hugged her and gently rocked her as she placed the branches into the dirt. _Mama and Papa are up there together now_ , Ella thought. _I am the only one Lissie has left. We must keep our promise we made. We must._ Ella closed her eyes and sobbed.


	8. Cinderella and Cinderlissie

A funeral was held after the girls, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella received the news of Sir Charles' passing. Lady Tremaine dismissed the servants soon after. After the servants said their goodbyes to the girls, Lady Tremaine and her daughters gave them a number of chores to do. Lady Tremaine said to the girls that working would distract them from their grief. Later on at night when everyone went to bed, Alyssa Rose would have more nightmares. She would wake up screaming, "Papa! Mama! Papa! Mama!" Ella would jump out of her bed and comfort her by giving hugs and wiping tears with her handkerchief as Alyssa Rose sobbed in her arms. When Alyssa Rose calmed down, Ella sang "Lavender's Blue" to help her sleep again.

As time went by, the stepsisters and stepmother treated them more like servants instead of sisters and stepdaughters. By the time their work was done, it was nearly time for dinner. Alyssa Rose could hear her stomach growl every time she and Ella were outside doing the gardening and washing the laundry. Luckily, Alyssa Rose would pick apples from the tree near the garden for her and Ella to munch on. When they come in for dinner, every piece of food was nearly gone and the girls must eat what's left so they don't waste anything. One night, when the girls headed into the kitchen to eat, they heard squeaks coming from under the kitchen table. The girls turned around and smiled when they saw Jacqueline and Gus-Gus with Teddy and Matilda. Ella bent down and said, "There you are! Have dinner with us, won't you?" The mice squeaked in reply. Ella smiled and turned to her sister. "Lissie, bring a cup over here, please." Alyssa Rose nodded as she found a teacup hanging on the hooks over the countertop near the sink. After Alyssa Rose sat down and gave her the cup, Ella placed it upside down on the floor with a napkin to cover it. "A table." She gave the mice a piece of carrot and a crust of bread. After the sisters gave their food to the mice, they began to eat. Later on, when Lady Tremaine and her daughters went to bed, Ella made the fire to keep the chateau warm while Alyssa Rose cleaned the dishes. On some nights, the attic was too cold to sleep. Tonight was one of those nights. After the dishes were washed and dried, the girls tried to go upstairs, but it was too windy. "Sissy, I'm cold," Alyssa Rose said. "Let's go sit by the fire." Ella nodded and the girls went to the fireplace in the parlor. Ella set a blanket down near the fireplace. When the girls laid down on the blanket, they fell asleep.

The next morning, the girls woke up to the sound of the servant bells ringing. They jumped up and started working on their morning chores. Ella washed and dried the laundry, swept the house, pulled weeds out of the garden, while Alyssa Rose fed the animals, shined Lady Tremaine's shoes, helped Anastasia and Drizella get dressed, and set the table. After setting the table, Alyssa Rose went to the kitchen to quickly prepare breakfast as Ella came back in the chateau. Lady Tremaine came downstairs dressed in a tacky orange gown with black spots and found Ella at the fireplace. "I thought breakfast was ready," Lady Tremaine said in an annoyed and tired voice. "It is Madame," Ella replied. "I'm only mending the fire and Lissie should have breakfast on the table in a moment." Anastasia and Drizella were already seated at the table when Alyssa Rose started serving breakfast. "Oh, in future can it not be cold until the work is done?" Lady Tremaine asked as she walked over to the table. "As you wish."

Ella started pouring the tea when Lady Tremaine said, "Ella, Alyssa Rose, what's that on your face?" "Madame?" Both girls asked, confused. Anastasia took a look at them closely and said, "It's ash from the fireplace." The stepsisters began to laugh. "Do clean yourselves up," Lady Tremaine said. "You'll get cinders in our tea," Anastasia said as Ella and Alyssa Rose wiped their faces with their aprons. "I've got new names for them," Drizella tittered. "Cinder-Wench and Icky Lissie." "They look so dirty. Oh, Dirty Ella and Dirty Lissie!" Anastasia laughed. Drizella's face brightened. "No, no, Cinderella and Cinderlissie! That's what we'll call you!" "Oh, girls. You're too clever," Lady Tremaine laughed. With embarrassed looks on their faces, Ella and Alyssa Rose began to serve themselves breakfast. "Who're these for?" Lady Tremaine asked. "Is there someone we've forgotten?" "It's my place," Ella answered. "And mine, too, Madame," said Alyssa Rose in a shaky voice. "Oh, it seems too much to expect to prepare breakfast, serve it and still sit with us. Wouldn't you two prefer to eat when all the work is done, Cinderella and Cinderlissie? Hm?" Alyssa Rose's face flushed in anger and embarrassment and Ella started breathing heavily. The girls gathered their plates and walked to the kitchen as Lady Tremaine and her daughters laughed. Ella's plate and teacup slipped from her hands and broke into pieces. She sunk down to the floor and began to weep as she took a look at herself in the reflecting teakettle. Alyssa Rose did the same.

Alyssa Rose gave Ella her handkerchief and she wiped her eyes. "Thank you, Lissie," she sniffled. When Ella looked up, she saw the tears running down Alyssa Rose's cheeks. Ella gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead and said, "Let's go for a ride." Alyssa Rose nodded and without being seen by Lady Tremaine, the girls went to the stables. Ella hitched up Major and hoisted Alyssa Rose up before she got on. After Ella got on the horse and told her sister to hang on tight, she let out a "Hyah." The girls headed for the forest. When they were deep in the forest, the girls heard a loud bellow. A white stag was coming toward them. Alyssa Rose gasped in fear. "Hold on tight, Lissie," Ella cried as she pulled the reins. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

Major stopped as the stag kicked its legs up and looked at the girls. Ella knew why the stag was acting this way. She heard voices of the hunters coming. Facing the stag, Ella said, "Run. Quickly, friend, or they'll catch you. Go!" The stag looked at the girls and did as he was told. Major started to gallop again faster than before. "Oh, easy! Easy, boy! Whoa!" Ella cried. "Come on, boy, slow down!" Alyssa Rose screamed and buried her face in Major's mane. One of the hunters heard the girls and went over to help. "Miss!" he called. "Miss, are you girls alright? Hold on!" "We're alright, thank you," Ella replied. "We're fine." The young hunter finally caught up with the girls and grabbed the reins. "Whoa! Whoa, whoa!" Major finally stopped running and the girls breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you girls alright?" The hunter asked the girls. Ella and Alyssa Rose looked at him. He was the most handsome fellow she has ever seen. He had beautiful brown hair and sparkling blue eyes and wore a green jacket with a blue ascot, cream riding pants, and black boots. "We're alright, thank you," Ella said. "But you nearly frightened the life out of him!"

"Who?" The hunter asked. "The stag!" Ella answered. "What's he ever done to you that you should chase him about?" "I must confess, I've never met him before. He is a friend of yours?" The hunter asked again. Ella smiled. "An acquaintance? We met just now. My sister and I looked into his eyes and he looked into ours and we felt that he had a great deal to do with his life, that's all." The hunter smiled back at Ella. "Miss, what do they call you?" "Never mind what they call me," Ella said as she looked away. "You two shouldn't be this deep in the forest alone." The hunter replied. "We're not alone, we're with you, Mr…? What do they call you?" Ella asked. "You don't know who I am? They call me Kit. Well, my father does when he's in a good mood." Kit chuckled as he looked at Alyssa Rose with a smile in his eyes. "What do they call you, Little One?" "My name is Alyssa Rose," the little girl answered bravely. "But my sister calls me Lissie." Kit smiled at her. "I have a brother about your age, Miss Lissie. His name is Thomas." Alyssa Rose giggled and turned her head as Kit winked at her. She hoped that she will be able to meet someone her age someday. "Where do you and your brother live, Mr. Kit?" Ella asked. "I live at the palace," Kit answered. "My father's teaching me his trade. Thomas is not old enough just yet. He will learn when he's fifteen." "You're an apprentice!" Ella exclaimed. "Of a sort." "That's very fine. Do they…do they treat you both well?" "Better than we deserve most likely. And you and Miss Lissie?"

"They treat us as well as they're able." Kit looked at her and Alyssa Rose apologetically. "I'm sorry." "It's not your doing," Ella replied. "Nor yours either I'll bet," Kit said. "It's not so very bad, Mr. Kit," said Alyssa Rose. "Others…others have it worse, I'm sure." She sighed. "We must simply have courage and be kind, mustn't we?" Ella asked. "Yes," Kit answered as he smiled at Ella. "You're right. That's exactly how I feel."

Just then, the girls and Kit heard the rest of the hunters calling for him. Kit knew that he has to get back to the hunt. "Please don't let them hurt him, Mr. Kit," Alyssa Rose begged. "But we're hunting, Miss Lissie," Kit said to her. "You see, it's…it's what's done." Ella spoke up. "Just because it's what's done doesn't mean it's what should be done!" Kit agreed with her. "Right again." "Well then, you'll leave alone, won't you?" Ella asked. Kit looked at Ella and then at Alyssa Rose, who gave him a small pout with puppy-dog eyes. Kit smiled and said, "I will." "Thank you very much, Mr. Kit," the girls said together just as the Captain came up to them. "Ah, there you are, Your Highne…" "It's Kit!" The young man interrupted. "Kit! I'm Kit! I'm on my way!" The Captain chuckled. "Well, we've better get a move on…Mr. Kit."

Kit chuckled and to the girls, he said, "As I said, on my way." Ella and Alyssa Rose smiled at him. "I hope to see you two again." "And I you," the girls said together. Kit smiles at them and then with a "Hyah!" he rode away. Ella and Alyssa Rose looked at each other and smiled before riding back to the chateau.


	9. The King

Once Kit arrived back to the palace, he told his brother Thomas and his father, the King, about his encounter in the forest. Thomas was fascinated with his brother's story. Kit also told them that there was something more about Ella. "How much more?" The King asked. "You've only met her once! How could you know anything about her?" "You told me you knew right away when you met Mother," Kit recalled. The King shook his head. "That's different. Your mother was a princess." "You would have loved her anyway," Kit replied. "And Thomas would have loved her, too." During their talk, the kingdom's doctor was giving the King a checkup. When the doctor arrived, Thomas was told by his father to go outside and play. "Well, how is he?" Kit asked the doctor. He looked at the prince nervously. "Your Majesty…never mind." The King sighed, "If it takes that long to work out a way to say it, I already know." "Father." Kit looked upset as the doctor left the room. "Way of all flesh, boy." The King looked at his son and said, "Come, we shall be late. And punctuality is the…" "Politeness of princes," they said together. Later, after meeting with the Grand Duke, the Captain, and Phineas the Royal Painter, the King decides to arrange a ball to find a bride for Kit.


	10. The Announcement of the Ball

Ella and Alyssa Rose rode into town on the way back to the chateau. When they arrived, the girls spotted Ella's friend, Rosalie, who is also a maid to a family who lives near the kingdom. The girls said hello to Rosalie and Alyssa Rose gave her a hug. Rosalie commented how much Alyssa Rose has grown and asked if she has been good for her sister. Alyssa Rose nodded her head yes. As the girls walked around the market, Rosalie turned to Ella and said, "You two don't look very well, miss. Not at all." Rosalie shook her head. "Why do you both stay there when they treat you so?" "Because we made our mother and father a promise," Ella answered as they walked into the market. "To cherish the place we were so happy. They loved our house and now that they're gone, we love for them. It's our home."

Just then, the three girls heard the Royal Crier announce, "Hear Ye! Hear Ye!" The chatter in the marketplace quieted as the Royal Crier started to read from his scroll. "Know on this day, two weeks hence, there shall be held at the palace a royal ball. At said ball, in accordance with ancient custom, the Prince shall choose a bride." Everyone in the town gasped in excitement, including Ella and Alyssa Rose. "Furthermore," the Town Crier continued. "At the behest of the Prince, it is hereby declared that every maiden in the kingdom, be she noble or commoner, is invited to attend. Such is the command of our most noble King."

Ella and Alyssa Rose quickly rushed home to tell Anastasia, Drizella, and Lady Tremaine what they heard. Ella thought that she will finally be able to see Kit again and Alyssa Rose also thought that she will be able to meet Thomas. Lady Tremaine and her daughters were also excited. Anastasia proclaimed, "I shall trick him into loving me! See if I don't!" "This is the most hugest news!" Drizella added. "Girls, calm yourselves," Lady Tremaine scolded gently. "Now listen to me, one of you must win the heart of the Prince. Do that, and we can unwind the debt in which were ensnared when we came to this backwater." Drizella and Anastasia began to daydream about being the Prince's bride. Lady Tremaine orders Ella to return to town to see the seamstress to make three ball gowns. Alyssa Rose politely asked Ella if she could have a dress made for her, too. Lady Tremaine muttered yes. To Lady Tremaine, Ella said, "That's very thoughtful of you." Lady Tremaine turned around and asked what she meant. "To think of us," Ella said. Lady Tremaine looked at them. "Think of you?" Drizella began to laugh. "Mommy, she believes that the other dresses are for them! How embarrassing." "Oh, you two are too ambitious for your own good," Lady Tremaine commented. "Oh, no. We want to see our friend."

"Let me be very clear, one gown for Anastasia, one for Drizella, and one for me. La mode Parisian." Alyssa Rose pouted and walked away. As Ella understood what the three needed, she went back to the stables and found Alyssa Rose brushing Major's mane. "There you are, Lissie." The poor little girl was trying her best not to whimper, but Ella heard a sniffle. Ella gave her sister another hug and wiped her tears as she promised her that she will make a dress for both of them to wear to the ball. Alyssa Rose cheered up and back to town they went.


	11. A Talk With the Captain

Back at the palace, Kit was practicing his fencing with the Captain, but during practice, he kept thinking about his meeting with Ella and Alyssa Rose. "Wake up, Your Royal Highness," the Captain says. "You're in a daze." "I'm sorry." "You've been off since the hunt," the Captain remarked as he wiped the sweat off his face. "It's that wonderful girl. I can't stop thinking about her." "Well, there are plenty of girls." "But her spirit and goodness," Kit said back. "You don't suppose that she has a sister, do you?" asked the Captain as they took off their fencing gloves. Kit chuckled. "Yes, she does. The Little One is about Thomas' age and she has a beautiful name. That's all I know." The Captain remarked that Kit will meet his mystery girl and her sister if they come to the ball. "And if they come, then what?" Kit asked. "Then you will tell them that you are a prince, and a prince may take whichever bride he wishes and then have the little sister be the one for Thomas." "Ha!" Kit laughed. "You know my father and the Grand Duke will only have me marry a princess." The Captain looked at him and chuckled. "Well, if this girl and her sister from the forest are as charming as you say, they may change their minds."


	12. Getting Ready for the Ball

The day of the ball has finally arrived. Ella was in Anastasia and Drizella's bedroom helping them get dressed for the ball. Ella was trying to tighten Drizella's corset while Anastasia was looking at herself in the mirror practicing her talk with the prince. "You want me to be the queen?" "Tighter! Tighter!" Drizella ordered Ella. "Tighter!" With one final pull from Ella, Drizella said, "That's it!" Ella asked them if they would like to get to know the prince before marrying him. "Certainly not, it might change my mind," answered Drizella. "I bet you have never ever spoken to a man. Have you, Moon Face?" Anastasia asked Ella. "I have once," Ella answered. Anastasia and Drizella laughed and then started dancing. As they continue dancing, the stepsisters fought over a tiara Anastasia was trying on. Ella quietly leaves the room to check on Alyssa Rose.

Alyssa Rose was already up in the attic twirling herself across the floor. She was very excited to go to her first ball. Earlier that morning before the girls did their regular chores, they found an old trunk that had two dresses that their mother used to wear. Ella thought that Alyssa Rose would look beautiful in Lady Eleanor's lavender dress while Alyssa Rose thought that Ella could wear Lady Eleanor's pink dress. They started altering their mother's old dresses with some help from the mice.

Later that night, the girls put on their dresses and pulled back their hair in gentle French braids. "Lissie, you look beautiful!" Ella gushed. "So do you, Sissy," Alyssa Rose replied. "Are you ready?" Alyssa Rose nodded. The girls held their hands and went downstairs. Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella were already downstairs waiting for the coach to arrive when they heard the girls coming. Lady Tremaine looked at them from head to toe. "Cinderella. Cinderlissie." "It cost you nothing. These were our mother's old dresses, you see," Ella explained. Drizella giggled, "Oh, la. Cinderella and Cinderlissie at the ball!" "After all I've done…" Lady Tremaine said. "We don't want to ruin anything," Alyssa Rose said. "We don't even want to meet the Prince."

"Oh, and you two won't," Lady Tremaine said with a scowl. "Cause there's no question of you going." Ella tried to reason with Lady Tremaine, "But all of the maidens of the land are invited, by order of the King." "It is the King I'm thinking of. It would be an insult to the royal personage to take you two to the palace in these rags." "Rags?" Alyssa Rose looked at her dress and then at Ella's. "These were our mother's." Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella walked over to them. "Oh, sorry to have to tell you," Lady Tremaine said with a smirk. "But your mother's taste was questionable. These things are so old-fashioned, they're practically falling to pieces." She grabs the left shoulder of Ella's dress and rips it. Ella and Alyssa Rose gasped. "What did you do that for?!" Alyssa Rose said in anger. "Oh, the shoulder's frayed! It's falling to bits." Lady Tremaine then grabs the lace of Ella's dress and rips it. "Stop it!" Alyssa Rose cried as she pushes Lady Tremaine away from Ella. Lady Tremaine angrily looked at the little girl. She raises her hand and strikes Alyssa Rose across the face. "Lissie!" Ella cried as Lady Tremaine ripped off the sash. Alyssa Rose lost her balance and fell on the floor and that gave Anastasia and Drizella the opportunity to ruin her dress, too. Alyssa Rose tried to get up and when she did, Anastasia steps on her dress, causing the poor girl to fall again. Then, Drizella rips the right shoulder and back lace off Alyssa Rose's dress. Anastasia takes her foot off and then when Alyssa Rose got up again, she grabs her by her hair and unties her braid. "No! Stop!" The poor girl cried as she sunk down to the floor and sobbed.

Ella went down the stairs and picked up her sister and hugged her. She looked at Lady Tremaine with tears in her eyes. "How could you?" Lady Tremaine smiled wickedly. "How could I not otherwise? I will not have anyone associate my daughters with you two. It would ruin their prospects to be seen arriving with ragged servant girls because that is what you are, and that is what you will always be. Now mark my words, you shall not go to the ball!" With Alyssa Rose in her arms, Ella watched the carriage leave with Lady Tremaine and her daughters. Then, they went into the garden and began to weep. "I'm sorry, Mama. We said we'd have courage, but we don't! Not anymore! I don't believe anymore!" The girls continued to weep.

"Excuse me," someone said.


	13. Fairy Godmother

The girls turned around and they saw an old beggar woman. "Can you young ladies help me? Just a little crust of bread, or a cup of milk." "Yes. Yes, yes," Ella said as she sniffled. "I think we can find something for you." As Alyssa Rose quickly ran to the kitchen for some bread, Ella got the milk. Alyssa Rose came back with a slice of bread with butter on it. "Thank you, my dear," the beggar woman said with a smile. Alyssa Rose smiled back at her as the beggar woman ate the bread. After eating the bread, the beggar woman asked Ella, "Why are you crying?" "Oh, it's nothing," Ella answered as she gave the beggar woman the bowl of milk. "Nothing?" The beggar woman repeated. "Nothing. What the bowl of milk? Nothing. But kindness makes it everything. Both girls watched the beggar woman gulp down the milk.

"Now, I don't mean to hurry you," the beggar woman said. "But you really haven't got long, Ella and Lissie." "How do you know us?" Alyssa Rose and Ella asked. "Who are you?" The beggar woman chuckled. "Who am I? I'm your Hairy Dogfather. Uh, I mean, Fairy Godmother!" "What?" Alyssa Rose said in disbelief. "You can't be," Ella whispered. "Why not?" The old woman asked. Ella covered Alyssa Rose's ears. "They don't exist. They're just made up." Alyssa Rose gently took Ella's hands off her ears. "Sissy, what is going on?" she asked as Ella quietly shushed her. "Didn't your mother believe in them?" The beggar woman asked as she stood up. "Don't say no because I heard her." "You heard her?" Alyssa Rose and Ella asked at the same time. "Oh, fiddle-faddle, fiddle-faddle," the beggar woman said to herself as she hobbled towards the middle of the garden. "First thing's first. Let me slip into something comfortable." The old woman throws her stick up in the air. Alyssa Rose and Ella looked up and saw the stick transform into a magic wand and sprinkles magic dust all over the old woman, who now had short blond curls, her face was no longer wrinkled, and she wore a poofy white gown. "Oh, that's better," she said in relief. "Now, where was I?" The girls looked at each other and then at her in shock. "How did you…?"

"Oh, yes. Let's see. We need something that sort of says "coach"," Fairy Godmother said as she and the girls looked around in the garden. "What about that trough?" Alyssa Rose asked. Fairy Godmother shook her head. "That doesn't really say "coach." No, no. I'm liking fruit and veg." They all headed for the greenhouse. "Do you grow watermelons?" Fairy Godmother asked. "No," Ella said. "Cantaloupe?" "I don't know what that is," Alyssa Rose said. "Artichoke? Kumquat? Beef tomato?" The girls shake their heads. "We do have pumpkins," Ella said. The girls led Fairy Godmother inside to the spot where their pumpkins are growing. "Ah, pumpkin. This will be a first." Fairy Godmother spotted the biggest pumpkin. "Ah, now this will do." Fairy Godmother asked Ella for the garden knife. "Uh…here you are," Ella said as she handed Fairy Godmother the knife. "Thank you, darling." Fairy Godmother cuts the root and tries to pick up the pumpkin, but it was too heavy. Alyssa Rose tried to help her carry the pumpkin and then they accidentally drop it on the ground. "Sorry," Alyssa Rose apologized. Fairy Godmother smiled and patted her on the head. "It's all right, my dear. We will do it right here."

"Do what here?" Ella asked as she, Alyssa Rose, and Fairy Godmother sat down on the greenhouse bench. "Turn the pumpkin into a carriage," Fairy Godmother answered. "Oh." "You two are making me nervous, actually," Fairy Godmother said with a small nervous chuckle. "Shall we shut our eyes?" Alyssa Rose asked. "It might be better." The girls covered their eyes as Fairy Godmother waved her wand at the pumpkin. The pumpkin starts to shake. The girls uncover their eyes and gasp as they see the pumpkin growing. The pumpkin grew so large, it squashed the girls and Fairy Godmother against the greenhouse windows. Fairy Godmother tells them to run out of the greenhouse and take cover. They hide behind the bushes as the pumpkin bursts through the greenhouse and then turns into a golden carriage. The girls and Fairy Godmother look up. "Ah, one carriage," said Fairy Godmother, happily. "You really are our Fairy Godmother," Ella and Alyssa Rose said at the same time in happy whispers.

Fairy Godmother smiled. "Of course. I don't go about transforming pumpkins for just anybody." She looked around some more. "Now, where are those mice?" "Mice?" Ella and Alyssa Rose start looking for them. "There they are," Fairy Godmother said. She rushes toward Gus-Gus, Jacqueline, Teddy, and Matilda and waving her wand, she says, "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!" The four mice suddenly transform into four gorgeous white horses. Ella and Alyssa Rose gasped. "Gus-Gus, how fine you look!" Ella gushed as she and Alyssa Rose pet them. "Now, where were we?" Fairy Godmother says to herself. "We got the carriage, horses, uh…." Then, Fairy Godmother brightened. "Footmen." She spots two lizards crawling on the wall and with a wave of her wand, she said again, "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!" The Lizard Footmen bowed their heads and said together, "You called?"

Fairy Godmother sighed. "Now, I need that coachman." "Coachman?" Ella and Alyssa Rose said confused. "Did I say coachman? I meant goose!" Fairy Godmother spots Mr. Goose waddling around and with another wave of her wand, she turns him into a coachman. "I can't drive! I'm a goose," he said. The girls giggled and cover their mouths with their hands in surprise. Fairy Godmother grinned and then to the horses, Lizard Footmen, and Goose Coachman, she said, "Now, shoo. Everyone to place, come on!" "Fairy Godmother?" Ella and Alyssa Rose asked. Fairy Godmother turned around. "Yes, what?" "Our dresses," Ella said. "We can't go in these dresses. Can you mend them?" "Mend them?" Fairy Godmother repeated. "I'll turn them into something new." "Oh, no, please don't," Ella said looking at her dress and then Alyssa Rose's. "These were our mother's, and…and we'd like to wear them when we go to the palace." "It's almost like taking her with us," Alyssa Rose added. Fairy Godmother nodded. "I understand. But she wouldn't mind if I cheer them up a bit? Wouldn't mind a nice blue and pink?" The girls looked at each other, smiled, and then back to Fairy Godmother. "No."

Fairy Godmother waves her wand at the girls' dresses and turns them into beautiful blue and pink dresses. "There." The girls opened their eyes and gasped in surprise as they looked at each other. "You look beautiful!" Ella and Alyssa Rose said to each other as they twirled each other around. To Fairy Godmother, they said, "They're beautiful!" Fairy Godmother smiled and then said, "Now, come on! Off you go! Quick, you'll be late!" The girls rushed to the carriage. One of the Lizard Footmen opens the carriage door. Just as the girls were about to step inside, Fairy Godmother stops them. "Just a moment, girls!" She notices their shoes. "Mm. Are these the best you two have?" The girls looked down at their shoes. "It's alright," Ella said. "No one will see them." Fairy Godmother orders them to take off their shoes. She takes a look at them and then with one more wave with her wand, she adds glass slippers on Ella's feet and white sparkling slippers on Alyssa Rose's feet. The girls quietly gasped in surprise again. Fairy Godmother tells them that it's time to go to the palace, but Ella worried that they will be seen by Lady Tremaine and Anastasia and Drizella. Fairy Godmother understood and places a spell on the girls so they won't be recognized. Then, the girls stepped inside the carriage.

As the carriage is about to leave, Fairy Godmother realizes that she has one more thing to tell the girls. "I almost forgot!" Fairy Godmother rushes to the carriage. Girls, remember the magic will only last so long. With the last echo of the last bell at the last stroke of midnight the spell will be broken and all will return to what it was before." "Midnight?" the girls asked her together. "Mm-hmm," Fairy Godmother answered. "Midnight." The girls smiled. "That's more than enough time." Fairy Godmother smiled back. "Off you two go, then." "Thank you," said the girls together and Alyssa Rose gave Fairy Godmother a hug. "Goosey, go!" The girls and Fairy Godmother waved goodbye as the carriage rides away for the palace.


	14. Dancing With the Prince

All of the ladies, including Lady Tremaine and her daughters, arrived at the ball. Each of them gave the Royal Crier their invitation and the King, Kit and Thomas, and the Grand Duke stood next to each other as each woman in the kingdom were announced. Then, the Grand Duke introduces Kit to the beautiful Princess Chelina of Zaragosa. Kit kisses her hand. "You are as handsome as your picture," the Princess said sweetly. "And your little kingdom is enchanting." Kit said to his father and Grand Duke, "I hope the Princess will not find our little kingdom too confining." At the same time, Ella and Alyssa Rose arrived at the palace. The Lizard Footmen opened the carriage doors. "Miss Ella, Miss Alyssa Rose," they said as they extend their hands to help the girls off the carriage. "Thank you," the girls replied, then they took a long look at the palace. "Sissy," Alyssa Rose whispered. "I'm frightened. We're not princesses, just girls." "Don't be frightened, Lissie," Ella assured her. "Have courage." The girls took a deep breath and went inside.

The first dance was about to begin until Ella and Alyssa Rose entered the ballroom balcony. Everyone looked at them. Alyssa Rose smiled nervously at everyone until she spots Kit coming toward them. "Here comes Mr. Kit," she whispers excitedly to Ella. "Mr. Kit," Ella said happily. Kit smiled. "Ah, the lovely Miss Lissie and her sister." Alyssa Rose giggled as he gave her and Ella kisses on their hands. Then, Alyssa Rose gasped in excitement when she saw a boy her age with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a white and blue outfit that matched his brother's. Kit made the introductions. "Miss Lissie, this is my brother. Thomas, this is Miss Lissie and her sister." Alyssa Rose said "How do you do" as she curtsied. Thomas bowed and said "How do you do?"

The two brothers asked the girls if they could join their first dance. Kit puts one hand on Ella's waist as they began to dance. Thomas did the same with Alyssa Rose. "They're all looking at you," Ella whispered. "Believe me," Kit whispered back. "They're all looking at **_you._** Everyone in the kingdom watched the four dance together. Princess Chelina asked the Grand Duke who the girls are. "I have no idea," answered the Grand Duke. When the first dance was over, everyone applauded. "Who are they, Mama?" Drizella asked Lady Tremaine. "I'm not exactly sure, but this does not bode well." Anastasia and Drizella also commented on how pretty their stepsisters look. "Concentrate!" Lady Tremaine scolded. "You must turn the Prince's head, you fools! Now, get out there!" But no one's asked us to dance!" Anastasia protested. Lady Tremaine pushes her daughters forward towards some of the guests. "Gentlemen, may I present my daughters, Anastasia and Drizella." Two gentlemen picked Anastasia and Drizella and they began to dance.

"Come with me," Kit said to Ella. "Thomas, will you be careful and keep an eye on Miss Lissie?" Thomas nodded and Ella followed him outside where they began to get to know each other more. "So you're the prince?" Ella asked Kit as he took her to another area of the palace. "Well, not "the" prince, exactly. There are a bunch of princes in the world. I'm only "a" prince." "But, your name's not really Kit," said Ella. "Oh no, it is and my father still calls me that. He even calls Thomas "Tom" especially when he's unpeeved at us." Kit also tells Ella that he's an apprentice monarch. "Oh, gosh!" Later, the Prince took Ella out into the gardens and she was really surprised to see a secret garden and they walked over to the swing. Ella sat down on the swings as Kit stood behind her and swung gently.

Meanwhile, the Grand Duke and the Captain are talking about who danced with the princes. "People are saying that she is a princess and the little one must be her sister. Our princes seem quite taken with them." The Grand Duke complained, "I've already promised him in marriage to Princess Chelina." Lady Tremaine walks behind them, hearing every word. Alyssa Rose and Thomas walked over by the Grand Duke's room. "Oh, forgive me, Your Grace. I did not mean to intrude." Alyssa Rose gasped in fright. "What's the matter, Lissie?" Thomas asked her. He saw the scared look on her face. Alyssa Rose listened to the conversation between her stepmother and the Grand Duke until she heard Lady Tremaine say, "Your secret is safe with me." Alyssa Rose looked at Thomas and said, "Nothing. Let's go outside." Thomas smiled at her and held her hand as they walked out to the gardens.

"It's so beautiful out here," Alyssa Rose whispered. "I have never seen so many flowers." "Mother used to plant a lot of them before she died," Thomas said. "She died when I was two." "Oh, I'm so sorry," Alyssa Rose apologized. "My mother died when I was two also. I miss her so much. I remember that she loved planting daisies and on my birthday, she would make a daisy chain and put it on my head." Alyssa Rose giggled at the memory. "After she died, my sister took care of me while our father went on business trips to support us." Thomas asked her, "What does your mother look like?" "She had beautiful blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. My sister looks a lot like her," Alyssa Rose answered. "So do you," Thomas commented as he kissed her on the hand. Alyssa Rose smiled and then she heard whispers coming from the other side of the bush. "What's that?" she asked. "I'll show you," Thomas answered. "My brother showed me this place once. Close your eyes." Alyssa Rose closed her eyes as Thomas opened a door. "Now, open." Alyssa Rose gasped in surprise when she opened her eyes. "It's beautiful," she whispered. "Well, hello," Kit chuckled as he continued swinging a smiling Ella. "Are you two having a wonderful time?" she asked. Alyssa Rose nodded. Just then, Ella drops one of her slippers. Kit picks up the slipper and puts it back on her foot. "Thank you," Ella said with a smile. "Won't you tell me who you are?" Kit asked. Just as Ella was about to tell Kit her name, the clock struck midnight.


	15. The Clock Strikes Midnight

"We have to leave," Ella said in a panic. "It's hard to explain. Lizards and pumpkins and things. Come, Lissie." She took Alyssa Rose by the hand and they began to run. "Goodbye, Thomas! And thank you!" Alyssa Rose quickly called out to him. She ran ahead before Thomas could say one more word. "Wait!" Kit called out to Ella. "Where are you going?" Ella turned around and called, "You and your brother have been awfully nice. Thank you both for a wonderful evening. We both loved it!" "Come, Sissy! Please, hurry!" Alyssa Rose called out. Ella turned around again and rushed off to join her sister. Kit and Thomas sat on the swing. "Lizards and pumpkins?" they asked each other. Then, Kit told Thomas to come with him. When they got back inside the palace, Thomas was told to go into the bedchamber and wait for him there. Thomas nodded and did as he was told.

Meanwhile, Ella and Alyssa Rose made their way to the dance floor. "Oh, excuse us!" Ella said. "Sorry! Terribly sorry!" Alyssa Rose said as she accidentally bumped into the Grand Duke. Kit followed Ella and just as when he could take one more step, Anastasia grabs him and begins to dance. "My Prince!" she crooned. "Oh," Kit said nervously. "How do you do?" Drizella sees them dancing and joins in. Kit then sees Ella and Alyssa Rose run up the stairs until they bump into the King. "Oh, Your Majesty!" the girls cried in surprise. "Young ladies!" "We're so sorry," the girls apologized as they curtsied. The King smiled. "Oh, think nothing of it, my dears." Alyssa Rose spoke up as Ella rushed off. "Your Majesty, on my sister's behalf, we want to say that your sons Kit and Thomas are the most lovely people we ever met. So kind and brave. We hope you know how much they love you. Please excuse me." Alyssa Rose followed her sister down the stairs, then she spotted one of Ella's glass slippers.

"Sissy, your slipper!" Alyssa Rose tried to pick up her sister's slipper, but Kit called out for them and she rushed to the carriage. The girls cried out, "Hurry! Hurry!" as the Lizard Footmen opened and closed the door after they stepped inside. "Hurry, please, Mr. Goose!" Ella cried and then Mr. Goose called a honking "Hyah!" and the carriage rode away. Kit picked up Ella's slipper and then calls for the Grand Duke, the Captain, and the Guards to go after the girls. The clock continued to strike midnight. The girls heard horses whinny behind them. They gasped in fear. The Captain, Grand Duke, and the Guards were after them! Meanwhile, the Lizard Footmen started growing their tails back and then one uses his tail to close the gate just as the carriage went far away from the palace. The girls then watch everything turn back to normal. After the carriage, horses, footmen, and coachmen were turned back into pumpkin, lizards, mice, and goose, the girls walked the rest of the way back to the chateau as it began to rain.

The girls quickly made it home just in time as Lady Tremaine and her daughters arrived. "Cinderella! Cinderlissie!" Lady Tremaine and Anastasia called out. "Wake up, you two lazy bones!" Drizella called out. The three of them walked into the kitchen and find the two girls mending the fireplace. "Tea and a plate of biscuits," Drizella ordered. Ella quietly told Alyssa Rose to keep mending the fire while she whipped up a quick plate of hot biscuits and three cups of tea. "Welcome back!" Ella said. "You look cheerful!" Anastasia commented. "And wet!" Drizella added. "Oh, we went out for a walk in the rain to cheer ourselves up." The stepsisters and Lady Tremaine then told Ella and Alyssa Rose what happened at the ball. Afterwards, the girls took out the slipper they hid in the ashes and after putting Alyssa Rose to bed, Ella took out a piece of the floor board and hid the slipper inside a box. Then, she took out her notebook and began to write.


	16. The Search Begins

The next day, everyone in the kingdom had been talking excitedly about the mystery princess and the lost slipper. However, the cheerfulness in the kingdom has turned into sorrow. That evening, Kit was told by one of the servants that his father is not well and needs to speak with him. Thomas was already in the bedchamber when Kit walked in. The King looked up at him. "Oh, you've come. Good." Thomas and Kit looked at him and with tears in his eyes, Kit said, "Oh, Father. Please don't go." "Please, Papa, please don't go," Thomas said giving his father a hug. "I must, my boys. You two needn't be alone. Kit, take the Princess Chelina." Kit couldn't say a word.

"What if I commanded you to do so?" The King asked. "I love and respect you," Kit answered. "But I will not. I believe that we need not look outside of our borders for strength or guidance. What we need is right before us, and we need only to have courage and be kind to see it." The King smiled. "Just so. You've become your own man. Good. And perhaps with the little time left to me I could become the father you deserve. You must not marry for advantage, you must marry for love." He looked at Thomas. "Thomas, you will do the same, too." "Do you really mean it, Papa?" Thomas asked his father. The King smiled at his youngest son and patted him on the head. To Kit, he said, "Find that girl. Find her. Go on. They're all talking about the...the forgetful one who loses her shoes." The three laughed. "Oh, be cheerful, boys," said the King as he coughed one last time. "Thank you, Father," Kit and Thomas said. "Thank you, my boys." The tears began rolling down the brothers' faces. "I love you, Father," Kit and Thomas sobbed as they lie by their father's side.

After a funeral was held for the King, the Town Crier returned to town with another proclamation. "Know that our new king hereby declares his love for...the mysterious princess as wore glass slippers to the ball," he read from his scroll. "And requests that she present herself at the palace whereupon, if she be willing, he will forthwith, marry her with all due ceremony." The crowd murmured in shock as Ella and Alyssa Rose smiled at each other before riding home to tell Lady Tremaine and the stepsisters the news. A few days later, a huge number of women have lined up at the palace trying on the other glass slipper, but to no avail. When Rosalie gave the girls the news that the other slipper didn't fit any of the women, including herself, in the kingdom, they quickly rushed home to fetch the slipper they hid under the floorboards. When they opened the floorboard, Ella and Alyssa Rose gasped. The glass slipper was gone!


	17. Alyssa Rose to the Rescue

"Are you two looking for this?" said a cold, sneering voice. The girls looked up. It was Lady Tremaine. She had Ella's slipper in her hand. "There must be quite a story to go with it. Won't one of you tell me?" Ella and Alyssa Rose didn't say a word. "No? Then I'll tell you two a story. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl who married for love and had two loving daughters. But, one day, her husband died. The next time, she married for the sake of her daughters. But that man, too, was taken from her. She was doomed to look upon every day upon his beloved children. She had hoped to marry off one of her beautiful, stupid daughters to the prince. But his head was turned by a girl with glass slippers. And so, I lived unhappily ever after." _That's how you should live, you monster._ Alyssa Rose thought. "Now tell me yours, did one of you steal it?" Lady Tremaine asked. "No," Ella and Alyssa Rose said together.

"It was given to me," Ella added. "Given to you?" Lady Tremaine asked. She laughed and then in another cold voice, she said, "Nothing is ever given. For everything we must pay and pay." "That's not true!" Alyssa Rose said angrily. "Kindness and love are free." "Love is not free, you little brat," Lady Tremaine snarled at her. "Don't you talk to my sister that way," Ella said bravely. Lady Tremaine grabbed Alyssa Rose by the hand. "Ow!" she cried. "Let me go!" Alyssa Rose bit Lady Tremaine's hand. Lady Tremaine cried out in pain and Alyssa Rose loosened her hand away from her grip. She ran to Ella, who held her tight. "Now, here is how you will pay me," Lady Tremaine snarled. "If you are to have what you desire. No one will believe you, a dirty servant girl and her silly sister, without a family, if you claim the prince's heart. When you marry, you will make me the head of the royal household and I will have Anastasia and Drizella paired off with wealthy lords. And I shall manage that boy."

"But he's not a boy," Ella protested. "And who are you?" Lady Tremaine demanded. "How would you rule a kingdom? Best to leave it to me. That way we all get what we want." Lady Tremaine began to walk toward the door. "No!" Ella said. Lady Tremaine stopped in her tracks. "No?" "I was not able to protect our father from you, but I will protect the prince, the kingdom, and my sister no matter what becomes of me." Ella said bravely. "Well, that is a mistake." Lady Tremaine smashed the glass slipper against the wall and it shattered into many pieces. "No! Why? Why are you so cruel to us?" Ella asked angrily. "I don't understand it. Lissie and I have tried to be kind to you." "You two? Kind to me?" Lady Tremaine asked. "Yes!" Ella answered. "No one deserves to be treated as you have treated me and my sister. Why do you do it? Why?!" "Why?" Lady Tremaine asked as she approached the girls. "Because you girls are young, innocent, and good. And I…" Lady Tremaine grabbed Alyssa Rose and out they went. "No! Lissie!" Ella cried. "Sissy! Help me!" Alyssa Rose cried as Lady Tremaine dragged her out and locked the door and puts the key and the remaining piece of the glass slipper in her pocket.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Alyssa Rose struggled as she and Lady Tremaine went down the stairs. Alyssa Rose tried to use her free hand to loosen Lady Tremaine's tight grip. "You're hurting me!" Lady Tremaine stopped at the middle of the stairway and strikes Alyssa Rose across the face again. "Now I want you to listen to me, girl," Lady Tremaine ordered. "You are going to come with me to the palace and you are going to tell the Prince and the Grand Duke that you stole the slipper and smashed it. Once they found out what you've done, they'll lock you up so you'll never see your sister again and then the Grand Duke will have the Prince marry the Princess Chelina." Alyssa Rose was very angry. "How do you know all of this?" she asked her stepmother. Suddenly, she realized the truth. "You and the Grand Duke are behind all of this? You want me to lie to the Prince for a crime I never committed!" "Oh, shut up you little brat and do as your told!" Lady Tremaine snarled. "No…I…won't!" Alyssa Rose shouted. She stomped on Lady Tremaine's foot. The little girl grabbed the remaining piece of Ella's glass slipper and the key to the attic from her stepmother's pocket and ran down the stairs as Lady Tremaine winced in pain again. She then screamed, "ANASTASIA! DRIZELLA! STOP THAT GIRL!" Anastasia and Drizella heard their mother's screams and tried to catch Alyssa Rose, but the little girl was too fast for them.

Alyssa Rose ran for the stables and stopped to catch her breath. She took the piece of Ella's slipper out of her pocket and looked at it. She then closed her eyes and thought about everything that has happened as well as her mother's words. _"Have courage and be kind." "Cinderlissie! That's what we'll call you!" "Just because it's what's done, doesn't mean it's what should be done!" "Have courage and be kind." "Cinderella and Cinderlissie at the ball!" "You shall not go to the ball!" "At the last stroke of midnight, the spell will be broken…" "Have courage and be kind."_ The little girl opened her eyes and looked from the piece of the glass slipper to Major. Alyssa Rose knew what she has to do. _I must help Sissy. I must! I have to go see Kit and Thomas tell them._ The little girl thought to herself. She put the piece of the slipper back into her pocket and hitched up the horse. With a loud "Hyah!" she rushed to the palace.

When Alyssa Rose arrived at the palace, she hopped off Major and went inside to look for Kit and Thomas. She looked really nervous, but she said to herself, "Have courage and be kind, have courage and be kind, have courage and be kind." As Alyssa Rose walked around, she accidentally bumps into the Captain. The Captain looked down at the little girl, who gave a startled gasp. "E-e-ex-excuse me," she said nervously. "May I help you, young lady?" asked the Captain. "I-I-I-I'm l-l-looking for the prince. Is he here?" Alyssa Rose asked. "I need to speak with him." The Captain bent down to get a better look at Alyssa Rose. He recognized her and smiled. "No need to be frightened, young lady. I know who you are." "Y-you do, Sir?" Alyssa Rose asked him. "Yes, you must be the mystery princess' little sister." "Yes, Sir. I am," Alyssa Rose answered. "What is your name, young lady?" The Captain asked her again. "My name is Alyssa Rose. Will you please take me to the prince?" The Captain nodded and said, "Come with me." The Captain led the little girl to the throne room and told her to wait. He knocked on the door. "Come in," said a voice. Alyssa Rose knew who it was. _It's Kit!_ "Begging your pardon, Your Majesties," he said. "There is a visitor here to see you."

"Who is it?" Kit asked. "A little girl with brown curls and a light pink dress," the Captain answered. Kit stood up and said, "Send her in." "Yes, Your Majesty." The Captain motioned for Alyssa Rose to come in. She nodded and slowly walked in. Both the princes recognized her. "Alyssa Rose!" With tears in her eyes, Alyssa Rose ran up and hugged Kit and Thomas. She began to sob. "Lissie, what's the matter?" Kit asked. "Is something wrong?" "It's my sister," Alyssa Rose sobbed as she began to explain. "Her name is Ella and she is the mystery princess you fell in love with at the ball. She is in danger. Our stepmother locked her in the attic and smashed the slipper into pieces. This is what's left of the slipper." Alyssa Rose took the piece of the smashed glass slipper out of her pocket and gave it to Kit. "Stepmother was going to bring me here and force me tell you and the Grand Duke I stole the slipper." Kit looked at the broken piece and asked Thomas to go to his bedchamber to find the other slipper and then bring it to him. "She also said that if I told, then you and the Grand Duke would have me locked up and then you would never see my sister and then marry Princess Chelina." The prince looked up at the little girl in shock. "What?!" Alyssa Rose nodded. "It's true. The Grand Duke and my stepmother were in on this together. She overheard him complaining that he promised to have you to marry the Princess."

Thomas came back and he gave his brother the slipper. It was a match. Kit smiled and then he said to her, "I will get to the bottom of this." Kit summoned the Captain and told him that they have to leave immediately. Alyssa Rose smiled.


	18. Reunited

Kit and Alyssa Rose went to the chateau with the Captain, the Grand Duke, and the guards riding behind them. Thomas stayed behind at the palace with the servants. Alyssa Rose bravely showed everyone the way as they rode through the forest. Kit and Alyssa Rose looked at each other, thinking about the day they first met when she was with Ella. _Oh, I hope Sissy is alright._ Then, the little girl realized that they found the path to the chateau. "Whoa!" Alyssa Rose said to Major. "Whoa, boy." She pointed to the house on the small hill. "There it is," Alyssa Rose said to Kit. "We're almost there." "I really appreciate your help, Lissie," Kit said to her. "Thank you." "You're very welcome, Kit," Alyssa Rose smiled. "But there is one problem. I can't let my stepmother see me." Kit thought for a moment to see how he could help the little girl. He looked at the cloak he was wearing and took it off. Kit draped it around Alyssa Rose's shoulders. "There. Now she won't recognize you." Alyssa Rose smiled. "Thank you, Kit," she said again. "Now, let's be off!"

Back at the chateau, Anastasia looked out the parlor window keeping an eye out for the palace guards. "Horses! Horses!" Anastasia cried. "They're here!" "Mother, it's our chance!" Drizella said excitedly as the two ran into their bedroom to powder their noses. "Let them in!" Lady Tremaine opened the front door. "Gentlemen! Your Majesty!" Lady Tremaine curtsied. "What a wonderful surprise." "A moment of your time, good lady," the Grand Duke said winking at her. "Of course. Please come in," she said as Kit, the Captain, the Grand Duke, and Alyssa Rose went inside the house.

A few minutes later, Alyssa Rose saw Drizella trying on the slipper, but it didn't fit because her foot was too big. Drizella kept struggling and she grabs hold of the Captain as she tries to force the slipper on her foot once more. "It's shrunk," she scowled. Anastasia was getting impatient. "Oh, that's enough!" She pushed Drizella out of the way and also grabs hold of the Captain to get the slipper on her foot. No, the slipper didn't fit either. Anastasia's foot was much bigger than Drizella's. Alyssa Rose giggled silently. Meanwhile, Ella was singing to herself in the attic as she thought about Alyssa Rose. " _Lavender's green, dilly dilly. Lavender's blue. You must love me, dilly dilly. For I love you_." When the mice saw the horses and the guards, they tried to get her attention by scurrying around her feet. When that didn't work, the only way everyone could hear her was for the mice to open the attic window. Jacqueline, Teddy, and Matilda struggled to open the window, but Gus Gus knew what he had to do. With one jump, he grabbed Matilda's feet and then the handle clicked. The window was open at last.

"Are there any other young ladies in the household, Madame?" Kit asked Lady Tremaine. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty," she lied. "There's no one else here." "Let's be off, Your Majesty," the Grand Duke said as he quickly went for the door. Just then, Alyssa Rose heard her sister sing. _"If you love me, dilly dilly. I will love you. Let the birds sing, dilly dilly. And the lambs play. We shall be safe, dilly dilly. Out of harm's way."_ "Wait!" Alyssa Rose spoke up as she took off her cloak. "She's lying!" "You!" Lady Tremaine shouted. She walked slowly, raising her hand to strike the little girl. "How dare you…?" Alyssa Rose flinched, but the blow didn't come. She turned her head and saw the Captain was holding Lady Tremaine's wrist. "Go on, young lady," the Captain said allowing Alyssa Rose to continue. "There is someone else living here," Alyssa Rose said bravely. She also told the Captain what she had told Kit and Thomas earlier. When the Captain confronted the Grand Duke about his involvement, he couldn't say a word and laughed nervously. Knowing that Alyssa Rose was telling the truth, Kit had an angry look in his eyes as he stared at the Grand Duke. He turned and looked at Alyssa Rose. "Do you know where your sister is, Lissie?" Kit asked her. "Yes," Alyssa Rose answered and then she whispered into his ear to remind him where Ella is. Kit gave her a warm smile, then turned to the Captain and said, "Would you be so kind and follow the little lady to her sister?" "It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty," the Captain bowed as he and Lady Tremaine followed Alyssa Rose upstairs to the attic.

 _"_ _I love to dance, dilly dilly. I love to sing. If I am queen, dilly dilly. You'll be my…"_ Ella stopped singing when she heard the key to the attic door unlock. The door opened and Alyssa Rose ran into her sister's arms. "Oh, Lissie, thank goodness you're safe," Ella whispered happily as she hugged Alyssa Rose. When she saw Lady Tremaine and the Captain, Ella stood up. "Miss," the Captain began. "You are requested and required to present yourself to your King." Ella and Alyssa Rose held hands and started to go downstairs. "No! I forbid this! You are not going down there to try on the slipper!" Lady Tremaine shouted. "And I forbid you to forbid her!" The Captain shouted back. "Who are you to stop an officer of the King?" "I am the girls' mother," Lady Tremaine whispered. "You have never been, and you never will be our mother," Ella said to her as she held Alyssa Rose's hand tightly. "Come now, ladies," the Captain said. As the girls begin to follow the Captain downstairs, Lady Tremaine grabs Ella's arm. "Just remember who you are, you wretch!" she snarled. "She already knows who she really is," Alyssa Rose snarled back at Lady Tremaine and she gave her one hard kick in the shin. The girls headed out the door leaving Lady Tremaine crying in pain and disgrace.

As the girls walked downstairs to meet with Kit, Ella stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. She remembered their mother's words, "Have courage and be kind." Alyssa Rose tugged at her hand. "Are you ready?" she whispered. "Yes," Ella whispered back. "Have courage, Sissy," Alyssa Rose said as they walked into the parlor where Kit waited. He turns around smiling at the girls. Both of the girls curtsied and smiled at him. "You must be Ella," he said. "Your Majesty, I'm no princess. I have no carriage, no parents, and no dowry. I only have my sister. I do not even know if the slipper will fit. But if it does…will you take me as I am? An honest country girl who loves you." "Of course I will," Kit said. "But only if you will take me as I am. An apprentice still learning his trade." Ella nodded. Kit then offered Ella a seat and she sat down. Kit kneels in front of her and puts the slipper on her foot. "It fits!" Alyssa Rose and Ella whispered happily. Just as Ella and Kit were about to kiss, Anastasia and Drizella burst into the room. "Ella! Lissie! My dear sisters! We're so sorry!" The two curtsied and Alyssa Rose smiled at them as a sign of forgiveness. Ella takes off the slipper and looks at her sister and Kit. "Shall we?" Ella nodded, then she held Alyssa Rose's and Kit's hands and they walk out of the room. Just as they are about to walk out of the chateau, Ella turns to Lady Tremaine, who is watching them from the stairway. "I forgive you," Ella said. Alyssa Rose did a small nod. The three left the chateau for good.

And as for Lady Tremaine and her daughters, they left the kingdom with the Grand Duke, never to be seen or heard from again.


End file.
